<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Initial Commit 未命名 by sadnecessary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420032">Initial Commit 未命名</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnecessary/pseuds/sadnecessary'>sadnecessary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnecessary/pseuds/sadnecessary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>work in progress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Initial Commit 未命名</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Chapter One</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">天黑的早。坐在车后座，晚晴打了一个哆嗦。没有开窗子，风自作主张钻了进来。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂在开车。风不知道在委屈什么，呜呜呜的。</p><p class="p1">晚晴说，你车的三角窗被cèi了呀。</p><p class="p1">遇珂说，你们很熟吗？</p><p class="p1">晚晴说，修很麻烦吗？不能贴胶带吗？</p><p class="p1">遇珂说，太早了。去哪家店等她吧。</p><p class="p1">晚晴说，但是窗子被cèi了以后就不会再被cèi了。就像掉地上的东西不会再掉地上了，你不会失去已经失去的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂忽然很大声：我三角窗被homeless给cèi了！漏风！太吵了！你说的话我听不见！</p><p class="p1">晚晴跟着喊：你说的话我听不见！我只听到你说的“你说的话我听不见”！</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们和钻进来的风笑了一会儿。窗外的天空有几颗星星，晃晃荡荡的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂说，要不我停下来，你坐副驾？</p><p class="p1">晚晴没问“合适么”，也没回答，她不把男人说的问句当问句。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">二八〇南行，车经过一片墓地，遇珂把手放在了晚晴的腿上。她又打了个哆嗦。</p><p class="p1">“你害怕吗”？</p><p class="p1">“不怕呀，必经之路”。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他的手往裙子里滑了一些，比整晚车开过的路都要远。似乎下过雨，路很滑。快到山顶。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她看着车窗外的视线转向了前方。</p><p class="p1">“看路啦”。她很小声。他呼吸的声音都远比她说话的声音要大。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她有些恐惧和抗拒。丝袜凉凉的，掌心的温度让她惊慌。她把双腿侧向自己，双手握紧了胸前的安全带。有漫长的一瞬她以为是又一次的点到为止，他没有跟着摸下去。但在她叫出声前，他找到了丝袜的薄弱地带，扯开了她的丝袜。她的挣扎无济于事，让她惊慌的已经不是腿上他掌心的温热，而是身体里他手指的冰凉。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">晚晴左手按住了他的右手，她试图在制止，但她咬着嘴唇，没有说话。一个急刹车，车停到了小路，他的左手离开了方向盘，迅速握住她的左手。他没有等惶恐的她平静。他们甚至没有看着对方。很吵的风早已不知所踪。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂双手捏住她的左手手腕，温顺柔软，手链叮叮当当。他坚定捏着她的手腕，继续原来的路，往里，转弯，往里。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她的手被他操纵和控制，她不知所措，她对他的抗拒成为了对自己的侵犯。她不了解自己的身体。她的手迷了路。任何的掩饰都很难直面身体的诚实。她把脑袋转向窗外。低头，下巴抵在锁骨，是她从小难过蜷缩起来试图自己保护自己姿势的一部分。</p><p class="p1">风停下来，屏住呼吸，她听到音响里若即若离的歌。她想起唱歌的乐队，想起乐队主唱回她的信：“如果世界伤害你多些，记得忍受”。</p><p class="p1">她有些困惑。如果享受的愉悦大于忍受的痛苦，伤害是不是一种慰藉。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">惯性不会给操纵加速，除非顺势和借力。手链叮叮当当。她仰起了脸。男人的脸是模糊的，轮廓是清晰的。她的眼睛有碎碎泪光，她有些颤抖，她沉浸在黑暗，温暖，和湿润里——像春天等待破土而出的种子。但她被粗暴打断了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂拽着她的手，他注意到抽离的阻力，他看着她的碎碎泪光，把她的手指又放在他的嘴里，她的指尖也有碎碎泪光，是露珠，是荷尔德林说的幸福是舌尖微热的水。在本能的欲望前，抗拒的力量微不足道。</p><p class="p1">中指，舌尖，吸吮。</p><p class="p1">无名指，舌尖，吸吮。</p><p class="p1">食指，舌尖，吸吮。</p><p class="p1">中指，无名指，食指，舌头，吸吮。</p><p class="p1">手链叮叮当当。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她不敢看他的眼睛。索性紧闭双眼。</p><p class="p1">在她叫出第一声的时候，她的手指被插入了自己的口中，舌头近乎本能垫起手指。遇珂轻轻拧着她的手腕，她的指尖触碰到上颚，前前后后。</p><p class="p1">手链叮叮当当。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她有点喘不上气。求救一般睁开眼睛。她是在迷路。她的眼睛像迷途的鸟儿。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂松开手，她可以停了下来。</p><p class="p1">吞咽口水的本能动作却有些陌生。她刚想说点什么，嘴里又被忽然和直接地插入了他的手指。他以相同的方式转着他的手腕，指尖轻触她的上颚，感受她的呼吸，她的舌头，以及她的乞求。说不清楚她是在乞求什么——她的双手抱着他的小臂，她的眼睛看着他，没有躲闪。</p><p class="p1">手链叮叮当当。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">遇珂感受不到她的牙齿。</p><p class="p1">她不是锋利的人，她不是坚硬的人，她不是咬牙切齿的人。</p><p class="p1">他一手拉开拉链，一阵窸窸窣窣。她不会听不到，他安慰他自己。</p><p class="p1">他解开小臂上的她的双手，把手指从她口中抽出。伸手抚摸她的头发，最后按住她的脑袋。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">风又钻了进来。不知道在委屈什么，呜呜呜的。</p><p class="p1">音响里若即若离的歌里，似乎在唱：</p><p class="p1">那呜咽声仿佛少年泪光</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">晚晴在呜咽。晚晴有泪光。她在欲言又止，她在吞吞吐吐。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她暗自责怪被打碎的三角窗：</p><p class="p1">如果不是玻璃碎掉了，风不会吹进来；如果不是风很大，她不会听不到他说话；如果不是他听不到她说话，她不会坐去副驾；如果不是下车去副驾，她的丝袜不会划破，就不会被遇珂轻易撕坏，就不会被手指插入，就不会叫出声，……就不会莫名其妙，含着男人的……肉棒？</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她想，她有在反抗。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她用力把头后仰，想摆脱含着异物的羞耻。但没等她摆脱，脑袋又被摁着的手送回了原位。她的反抗越强烈，她的复位也越强烈。他们以微妙的时间差维系着诡异的节奏感。顿挫和转折让她想起背过的古诗词：间关莺语花底滑，幽咽泉流冰下难。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">少年时代，她并不把自己的青春期叫做少女时代，是模糊而遥远的记忆。他身体的突兀和冲撞让她有些恍惚，隐约回到了少年时代求学路上夜火车经过隧道的汽笛声里和影绰的灯光中。火车穿过隧道，一阵轰然黑暗，忽然亮起来，又是令人窒息的黑暗。幽暗和光明，一阵失落，一阵欣喜。情绪太汹涌，她闭着眼睛。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">口中粗硬疾驰的长和远像是带她逃离的火车。他们想在彼此的灵魂里寻找一条通往世界的途径。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们认识很久，虽然从未有过亲密的接触，但一直有心照不宣的默契。他们很多共同朋友，互相听说，一直擦肩而过，各自心有所属。待到相识，他们已经在各自的生活里走了很久很远。他有个相恋七年的异地初恋女友，她有个几乎没人见过的男朋友。他们平静而坦然接受了一切，即使他们感知到了危险。</p><p class="p1">或许没有很坦然，他们只是试图过刻意疏远。遇珂分手后，浅尝辄止暗示过，晚晴也游刃有余敷衍了他。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她有一点点游离。她在想很多无关紧要的事。袜子撕破了，她的书包里有新的。</p><p class="p1">1Q84里，青豆翻过了高速公路，道阻且长，袜子被铁丝网划破了洞。她脱下丝袜放在包包里，在公路出口的药店换上了新的丝袜，青豆胃里的不适很快消失，她完成了她的工作任务——暗杀。</p><p class="p1">晚晴一直很爱书里这一段，书包里多余的丝袜好像是杀手的武器，是自己的夜行衣，是胃药，是仪式。是破损的袜子让她心神不宁，不是春心荡漾。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">嘴里的咸腥是海风的味道。海风太猛烈，她喘不过气。她没有再对抗下去。她像飘在水里的帆。她适应了浪和律动。</p><p class="p1">遇珂并没有很粗暴对待她，——除了不让她偏离既定的轨道。她柔软下来，舌头，嘴唇，都感受到他的棱角分明。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">歌里是Sonic Youth在唱kissability.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">Look into my eyes, don't you trust me<br/>
You're so soft, you make me hard</p>
  <p class="p1">You're driving me crazy, you smell so sick<br/>
I feel so tired, you make me sick</p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她又一次感到窒息和眩晕。在短短的时间里，她经历了风暴，溺水，和火山喷发。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她明白发生了什么。她的本能是不要把车弄脏，她的理智是不要把裙子弄脏。她小心翼翼含在嘴里，像是才用舌尖点破了一个带壳的温泉蛋。但喉咙的排斥翻山倒海，她的嘴角，唇边，衣服，都是咸腥的黏液。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">她手足无措，探头想找到纸巾擦拭干净。但遇珂搂住了她，说，“我车里没有纸巾。我没有在车里做过。我也没有准备。”</p><p class="p1">他的手指抹过她的嘴角，有点发自内心地不好意思。她犹豫了一下，把被撕破的丝袜，一点一点，在裙子里脱了下来。她拿丝袜擦干净遇珂的手，又试图擦干裙子上的污渍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>